csifandomcom-20200225-history
Ryan Archer
Chris Archer |occupation = Casino Engineer |path = Spree Killer Robber |status = Incarcerated |actor = Chad Brannon |appearance = Take the Money and Run }}"Chris was five months old when my wife died. Do you have any idea the amount of medical bills she left behind? ...So much money goes through that place. I mean, just a handful of chips would have changed everything for me and Chris. I mean, just think how I could have raised him." Ryan Archer is a robber and a spree killer. Background Ryan Archer was married and had a son named Chris; he and his son also have a unique condition for which they both take Rifampin, a drug which gives him chromhidrosis, or colored sweat. But Ryan's wife and Chris' mother died, leaving Ryan with massive medical bills. Unable to afford the debt, Ryan made a scheme to steal an entire pot of poker chips during a high stakes tournament. He hired stunt motorcyclist and ex-convict Clint Tyree to pose as him just after the heist to distract authorities and Julian Reese to acquire snake venom to kill Clint Tyree with to not leave him as a witness. He also hired the card dealer, Audrey, to watch over Chris, not knowing he made it look like Chris had been kidnapped. Season 14 Take the Money and Run The night of the tournament, Archer threw in strobe balls with sirens to instill confuse and shot Paul Brantson, the security guard, dead before pushing aside one of the players and making off with the chips. He then sent off Tyree after injecting him in the shoulder with the venom, but the venom worked too quickly and Archer had to improvise with another escape route. To tie up the loose ends, he shot Reese and left him in his car. The CSIs discovered how he turned off the power as part of the heist, which he had access to as part of his job at the casino. When they couldn't find Chris, they bought his ruse of him being kidnapped. Eventually, Archer went to pick up his son from Audrey, shooting her dead and framing her as the rocker and killer by claiming self-defense. When the team discovered his condition after his colored sweat was left at the scene, he was brought it, and after originally denying all allegations, he eventually broke down in tears and confessed, saying he did it for his son, to which Sidle and Finlay didn't express sympathy. Modus Operandi Archer performed the heist on the casino in which he worked as an engineer, killing everyone standing in his way at the heist or affiliated with his plans. He shot Paul Brantson, the security guard, and Audrey, the card dealer, once in the heart, and he poisoned Clyde Tyree with snake venom he acquired from Julian Reese, whom he shot once in the right temple. He had Audrey babysit Chris while the heist took place to make it look like his son had been kidnapped and frame her for the crimes. Known Victims *Paul Brantson *Clyde Tyree *Julian Reese *Audrey Appearances Category:Spree Killers Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Robbers Category:Cop Killer